


I Hate You

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	I Hate You

"HEY, get off me!" I snapped my head over to the right as I heard the familiar squeal from the person Gabe came colliding with when I pushed him off. 

I couldn't help but snicker as I watched Violet scramble away from the dumb-headed blonde as he sent splashes her way. 

"That was mean!" Gabe fake pouted as Violet splashed his face and started to swim towards the pool ladder. I watched her struggle a bit as she didn't seem like the best swimmer while simultaneously giving Connor the finger. It amazed me how she was able to keep afloat in the water without drowning. 

"Stupid men..." I heard her mumble as she drunkenly walked past me without even noticing me. 

I raised an eyebrow as my eyes trailed over her body. She was wearing a white, lacey two piece that did little to cover up her gorgeous assets. 

Her bottoms were basically a thong and her bikini top opened up in the middle of her breasts to show off her delicate cleavage line. My breath was caught in my throat as I watched her walk off into the house, her hips slightly swaying due to her lack of coordination on the slippery path and the water droplets clinging onto her bare skin. 

Yet she still managed to look sexy as fuck. 

Without even realizing that my body was doing so, I slowly followed her into the house and through the throngs of people dancing and chatting in the hallways. Some people stopped their conversations to see the half-naked beauty wander the halls, but none approached her due to her irritated attitude. I carefully slinked back behind her, trying to get a feel for where she was going as she approached the stairs. 

I hesitantly followed her up the stairs. I stayed seven to ten steps behind her in order to keep her close but to still maintain my distance. I felt mesmerized as her ass kept slowly rocking back and forth with the rhythm of her movements while climbing the stairs. I gulped as I pulled back the need to reach out and slap a piece of her firm flesh. 

Once she reached the top of the stairs, I watched as she turned right into the hallway. I also wondered how she didn't look behind her to see if anyone was following her. Someone could easily just sneak up behind her and take advantage of her in such a big party setting in a secluded area. (Except my stalker ass was creepily staring at her butt while following her.) 

Finally, she walked over to a door at the end of the hallway and opened it, entering the room in one swift motion before gently closing the door. My eyebrows scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion as I walked over to the same door. I could see that it was barely open with a dim light protruding from the corner of the door and into the deserted hallway. 

I debated against opening the door and just walking away, but curiosity won the best of me as I carefully pushed the door out of my way and closed it behind me. I was even more confused at the empty state of the room. 

It was obviously a guest room, with a queen-sized bed in the right corner of the room, but with a balcony right beside it. I looked over to my left to see another small door that led to what seemed like a bathroom, and the dim light that was illuminating everything was from a lamp in the other corner of the room. 

I looked around for where Violet might've gone but could find no evidence of her whatsoever. I found myself walking deeper into the room and to the balcony, where I could still not find the gorgeous blonde anywhere. 

That was until I heard a click of a lock.

I quickly turned back around and found the blonde leaning lazily on the side of the door. She donned a smirk on her face as she pushed herself up from the door's siding. 

"You were following me, Everett?" She started as she began to walk towards me. She looked like some kind of predator finally catching its prey, and I couldn't help but gulp as my eyes followed the smooth curves of her body as it made its way over to me. 

"Um- Uh," I stammered out, more surprised over the fact that she was half-naked in front of me.

"What? You're at a loss of words?" She fake gasped as she reached over and grabbed the whiskey bottle out of my hand to set on a nearby table. I raised an eyebrow at her actions as I could feel my heart thumping against my own chest. 

"I was just -" 

"You were just what? " She said as she interrupted me and pushed me against the bedframe. I felt a dull pain spread throughout my back, but I didn't really care as I was mesmerized by her actions. (Even though there was still a slight possibility that she was gonna kill me.) 

I sat up and stared at her emerald eyes, seeing them darken in a way where I wasn't quite sure if it was hate or lust. 

"I knew you were following me the whole time. I could feel your eyes on my ass." She murmured as I was still at a loss for words.

What was happening right now? 

Violet started to play with the lacey hem of her bikini bottoms, pulling it slightly away from her skin just enough for me to catch glimpses of her hip bones, but not enough for me to see what was under those bottoms of hers. 

"I fucking hate you, Clementine Everett," She murmured again as I watched her eyes darken to a whole different level. I could feel my body getting hot as my lower abdomen starting to twist and tighten from the intensity of this situation. 

Was this girl crazy? I kept looking in her eyes to see if they were dilated from any alcohol, but they were clear as day as she decided to do her next action.

I let out a low hiss as she suddenly got on my lap and placed my hands on her ass. I honestly couldn't believe what was happening at this moment. How could I have let Violet in control of this situation? 

She leaned over so that her lips were pressing against my right ear and her slightly wet, naked body pushed into my clothed one. 

I wondered if she could feel the severity of my beating heart as she whispered in my ear, "But I can't stop thinking about you, Clem..." She started to kiss the edge of my ear and onto my neck as my hold on her tightened. I was afraid that any second now she'd leave and say that it was all a joke. 

"Have you?"

"Yes, every. fucking. night." She slowly started to grind her hips into me as I pulled her closer to me. "You infuriate me, Clem, but dear fucking God please fuck me." She suddenly tilted her head to my lips as I captured hers with mine. 

Our lips roamed each other fast as each of us was trying to connect our skin as much as possible. I could feel the knot in my abdomen tighten more as I pulled on her hair lightly, her lips opening slightly to let out a moan as I captured her tongue with mine. My hand slapped her ass firmly as I separated our heads from kissing in order to flip the blonde onto her back. I could see her body slowly rise and fall from her catching her breath as I placed my weight on top of her slim body. 

She grabbed a fistful of my hair as she brought me back up to kiss her, "Please fuck me. I've wanted this for so long." I could feel her body writhe below me as she desperately pulled me closer to her. I leaned up so I could take my crop top off and quickly unhooked my bra and tossed it to the floor. I pressed myself back into her as I started to suck on the small of her neck.

I kept on sucking the place where her collarbone and neck met, feeling satisfied when I pulled away and could see a large hickey start to form on her neck. I could feel myself get hotter as I realized that I was the one to do that to the beautiful blonde. I leaned down again to slightly bite her collarbone, hearing her once again moan as her pale skin started to turn purple. 

"Violet, you're so fucking beautiful," I mumbled against her as I quickly took off her white bikini top. 

I held my breath as I watched her beautiful breasts spring out from the confines of her lace bikini. I moved my right hand to her right tit to massage it firmly, as my lips grasp her left nipple in my mouth tightly. I made sure to touch every inch of her breasts as I left tiny hickies all over them. I wanted her to wake up in the morning and see that I was able to do this to her. I wanted proof of this encounter. 

Violet kept moaning and groaning in pleasure until she started to push my head lower. I grinned against her bare skin knowing what she wanted me to do as my lips kissed down her abdomen and to the end of her bikini bottoms. I teased her by trailing my hands down her body and to her thighs, placing my lips along the skin where my hands were not present. 

I tugged on her bottoms slowly, watching as they made their way down her thighs and to her ankles. I spread her legs apart hastily as I lowered my head. 

I could feel her breath hitch up to a higher pitch as I placed small butterfly-like kisses along her wet folds. I licked my lips, loving the initial taste and scent that filled my nostrils. I could feel her hips try to pick themselves up from the bed in order for my mouth to place pressure upon her sex. I smirked, knowing that I was in control now as I flicked my tongue against her little ball of nerves. 

Not before long, Violet was moaning incredibly loud as I moved my tongue hungrily against her leaving a pool of her wetness beneath her bottom. "You taste so good," I mumbled, causing vibrations of pleasure to send to her body. I started to suck on her little ball of nerves before deciding to plunge my muscle deep inside of her. Her core wrapped tightly around my tongue as I danced it around inside of her quickly. 

Soon enough, I could feel the blonde's muscles start to tense up as I knew she was close to an explosive response. I held back a grin as I remembered what I did to her the last time we were in a situation like this. 

Therefore, I gripped tightly onto her thighs, placing her firmly against the bed as I withdrew my mouth from her core. I instantly felt her lean up in frustration in surprise as she looked down at me. 

"Oh, no you fucking don't, Clementine fucking Everett-" She started to say before I flipped her forcefully with her head flat in the pillows. She started to lift herself up again until I pushed her legs forward to her body, making her lower half submerged in the pillows while her ass stuck straight up in the air. 

She didn't have a chance to respond before I plunged two fingers into her tight pussy. I let out an excited breath as she screamed my name, moving my fingers in and out of her at a steady pace while I tightened my hold on her waist. 

I leaned down to press my weight into her as I started to pump my fingers faster and harder into her. 

"Oh, Clem!" Violet yelled out as she ground her hips into my fingers, basically riding them as I kept pumping them in and out of her. I pulled my fingers out slightly, but only to have them return but with another digit as I extended my fingers deep into the pretty blonde. I shoved them further in, laying my hand against her skin and trailing down upwards towards her hair, pulling onto her long, light hair firmly as I felt her moans vibrate against our bodies. 

I kept moving my fingers in and out of her core with each time hitting her g-spot, making her squirm and scream out my name repeatedly with each thrust. I breathed out hard as my hands moved to her neck as I grabbed it firmly, pulling her back towards me as I felt her body start to shake from beneath me. 

I let out a breath as she finally undid below me, her core tightening and squeezing in on itself as I slowly moved my three fingers into her to hit her perfect spot. I slapped her ass hard, smiling as I saw a big, red handprint starting to form on her pale ass.

Once her body collapsed from exhaustion and recovery, I pulled my fingers out and brought them to my lips, relishing the sweet taste of her pussy on my lips. 

I stared at the gorgeous girl below me as her eyes darkened to look back at me. I brought my fingers up to her lips as she seductively sucked on each digit deeply and firmly. I bit my lip, wanting to take her again instantly. 

"Mmm. I taste good," she said as she nibbled on my fingers and leaned up from her compromising position. I watched as I removed my fingers from her mouth and moved in closer to kiss her on the lips. 

I honestly couldn't believe that I fucked Violet Adlon.

And she liked it. 

Our lips moved together for a few seconds until she moved away and stared into my eyes deeply, "So, as much as I liked that..." She smiled coyly, "Most of my dreams were with me sitting on your face." 

I raised a questioning eyebrow as she took the palm of her hand to push me flat on the bed. "And I'd like to make my dream a reality."

-

The sound of my hand slapping firmly against Violet's firm ass resonated soundly against her bedroom walls. It nearly overruled the yell she let out after she finished, confirming my suspicions that she did, in fact, scream my name out while she came.

I sat up as I watched her body slouch into her pillow covered bed, her porcelain skin contrasting the royal purple of her sheets. I licked my lips, tasting the lasting remnants of Violet around my mouth before looking down at the blonde beauty whose ass was protruding in the air from her lack of movement.

"Mmmhgia," she inaudibly mumbled against the sheets making my eyebrow arch in confusion at not understanding what she was saying. To tease her even further, I raised my right hand in the air again and brought it harshly onto her supple lower cheek, causing her to shriek in surprise and mild hurt as she turned her head towards me to glare.

"Leave my ass alone, Everett!" She hissed then let her head drop back into her pillows and covered her lower half with her sea of blankets.

I smiled and decided to follow her wishes as I instead took my fingers to trace the muscle contours along her upper and lower back. I felt the bumps of her exhausted knots rise along her shoulders and disappear into a few small patches of brown moles that I thought were cute. My mind wandered off to the idea of waking up to Violet's naked body every day, where I'd be able to worship every crevice of her body to myself...

I physically had to jolt myself out of the daydream just because of the absurdity of the subject. What was I thinking? Waking up next to Violet every day?

Yeah right, I'm pretty sure Violet would kill me if I resided with her for more than a couple hours.

"Clem, stop staring at me. I can feel your insidious intentions from here," she muttered as her grey eyes shone towards me by peering from under her sheets.

I winked at her, "I was just basking, I mean, I did prove that you were able to scream my name after I made you cum."

Her cheeks instantly tinted pink at my comment as she started to sit up against her bedframe, taking her sheets with her to cover her naked body. I shoved away the urge of ripping them off of her so I could take her again for the third time this afternoon.

Yes, third.

"Shut up, you're lucky that I'm basically immobile right now or I'll beat your ass." She stuck her tongue out confidently until I raised an eyebrow in defiance.

"You? Beat my ass? May I remind you that I just left several handprints on your poor sexy ass?" I held up my right hand threateningly until her eyes widened in crystal pools of shock, her arms moving towards her to tighten the fabric around her.

"No thanks," she mumbled and I was surprised that the famous Violet Adlon didn't have a witty response for me.

A moment of silence passed and the encounter with Riley earlier today made my head spin just at the thought of it. I watched Violet as she decided to skuttle out from her sheets and to her closet, grabbing the pair of underwear she was wearing before I tore them off, and put them on in a hurried motion. 

After that, she grabbed an old plaid button up that went past her thighs as she unevenly fastened it together. I gulped, not being able to contain myself as I lifted myself off the bed just so I could grab her arm, dragging herself into me as I planted my bottom back onto her comforter.

Her lip was caught on the top of her teeth, which I found adorably cute as I tucked her into my arms and lap. In order to steady ourselves, her slender arms wrapped themselves around my neck causing goosebumps to appear at the back of my neck.

-

"Shut up, Clem. I do not keep a sex diary, it's just a normal diary. My parents are blowing it way out of proportion," I rushed out as I tried focusing on my calculus book. I turned my head away to make sure Clementine didn't see how much I was blushing, and my eyes wandered over to the lone bookshelf that was holding the culprit in question across the room.

  
  


So much for my diary being out in the open, I bet my parents purposefully looked for it and read it while I was away at school. Fuck, it was so embarrassing that they mentioned that Clementine was in it a lot. It's not like I obsessed over the brunette, but lately, she happened to be in a lot of my diary entries because she stressed me the fuck out.

And now I had to handle with my stupid parents.

Shoot, they were probably going to tell Brody and Sophie the next time they came over, and I definitely would not hear the end of it. Why couldn't my parents just grow up?

For middle-aged real estate agents, they sure acted as if they were still in high school. It's as if they lived to meddle in my life, which is why I kept it a secret most of the time.

Now I had to explain to them how I didn't like girls, I just happened to really like and hate Clementine at the same time.

Her smirk made my heart almost melt as she poked me in the ribs, "Come on, let me read it. Aren't I the main subject?" I moved out of the way as I took my calculus notebook and swatted her firmly on the head. "Hey! Don't take it out on me, you're the one that decided to write your dirty thoughts on paper..."

This time she rolled over closer to me, her arm wrapping itself around me so I wouldn't be able to hit her again. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm my nerves down. They were still on red alert from my parents pestering me about my sexuality and love life in front of the main person that made me question those things.

"Clem, shut up before I kick you out of my room."

She cocked an eyebrow, "I'm cool with that, then I could chill with your parents-"

My eyes widened as I imagined my parents pulling out the baby pictures in the den and showing Clementine all the naked pictures of me as a baby. What was even worse was the fact that Clementine was probably going to equally make fun of me by telling stories of how we met at those parties...

I shook my head angrily at the thought, "No! It's fine. You can stay here."

"Thought so," she grinned as she leaned in to kiss my cheek.

-

Clem's POV

It was hard to believe that Violet's parents were so relaxed and carefree, while the younger blonde was so uptight over little things. I mean, she was tight in general, but I wasn't going to get that dirty with it.

When I leaned over to kiss her cheek, I felt my heartbeat pick up from the proximity between us. But, surprisingly, at the last minute she tilted her head at an angle where my lips touched hers. My eyes opened in surprise as I felt how soft her lips were against mine. She tasted the same as I've always kissed her before, making me feel safe and electrified as I tried to deepen to kiss, waiting for her to push me away as she usually did.

The blonde let out a soft moan, giving me permission to slide my tongue into her mouth, tasting her even further as I cupped her cheek in my hand. I pushed myself closer to her, feeling the springs of her notebook make small indents in my arm until I shoved it off the bed completely. To follow, I moved the calculus book out of the way so I could comfortably flip the blonde onto her back.

I rolled myself on top of her, loving how our bodies morphed together as I traced my tongue against her teeth.

"Clem," Violet whispered out as I pulled away begrudgingly to look into her shimmering emerald eyes that seemed to look like polished diamonds in her bedroom lighting.

"Vi?" I mumbled against her lips as I felt my hands start to roam her slender curves over her clothing.

"Are you using me?" I blinked and pulled away in surprise as I looked down at the blonde beauty not quite believing that she was actually asking that question. 

But then again, did it really seem like I was using her? Sure, we fully hooked up once, but I knew I felt something strange with the blonde that I've never felt before. I didn't even feel this way with Riley, and that was weird considering that I thought I was in love with my best friend who hoed me by sleeping and dating another chick (especially since she kissed me back when I kissed her, but whatever, I gotta get over it, a hot blonde was making out with me at this very moment.) 

"No, I'm not using you," I replied as she stared into my face long and hard.

"Clem, what the fuck are we doing?"

"What are you talking about? We're making out?" I looked at her weirdly as her cheeks blushed pink again, my heart did a flip as I realized how much I liked seeing her blush from my words or actions.

"No, I'm saying...what are we?" She sighed as she leaned her upper body upwards, causing me to back up and still stare into her green eyes.

I could probably stare into them for hours.

"I don't know, I haven't thought of it that way. What, you asking me to be your girlfriend, Adlon?" I teased but scrunched my eyebrows together when I thought I saw her hesitate. Instead, she teasingly pushed me off of her.

"No! I'm just saying, I don't want to be...doing things with you knowing that you'll fuck other girls. I don't want to catch some kind of STD." I breathed out calmly knowing that she was actually coming from a right perspective.

"Yeah, you're right," I paused as I tried mulling it over, "I mean, we could exclusively be friends with benefits?"

She looked astonished from my suggestion and my heart kinda sunk with the reminder that maybe she didn't want me as much as she led on, "We're not even friends though."

I rolled my eyes as I tried calming down my unnatural angst, "We're friends. You haven't admitted it, but we basically see each other every day and either fuck, insult, or tease each other. That's what friends...kind of do. So, we're friends."

"Okay, whatever, we're friends." I grinned in amusement as I succeeded.

"So, can we be fuck buddies?" I badgered but then deepened my voice to make Violet know I was actually being serious about the situation. At first, she just gave me a dumbfounded look, but then soon enough, the blonde answered me by wrapping her fingers around my neck to bring me into another hard kiss.

My eyes opened up in bewilderment when I felt her lips upon mine, not believing the silent agreement we both just made. I felt her fingers tighten around my neck as our lips captured and molded into each other, making it seem like she was a spark plug and I was an outlet, making us the perfect fit to electrify each other over and over again.

Violet soon made the first move by detaching her lips from mine, trailing them down my neck and causing goosebumps to erupt from my skin. I felt like a foreigner in my own body, with each of her kisses sending me over the border into a dimension I've never felt before.

I moved my hands under her shirt, loving how her toned stomach was lightly lined with sweat from nervousness and anticipation. I quickly lifted the fabric over her head, showing her dark green Nike sports bra, her nipples protruding against the fabric begging to be touched by me.

The room instantly increased in temperature as I also removed my shirt. I pressed our near-naked bodies together in order to get closer to each other until she hastily got on her knees on the bed to slide her shorts off. I gulped as I took in the matching dark, green lace of her thong, wondering how the hell she practiced in that during volleyball.

I really wanted to see Violet naked, so I grabbed the hem of her panties in order to remove them in one swift movement, but the blonde suddenly grabbed my hand in protest. "No, you strip."

I raised my eyebrows together at her new dominant attitude, "What?"

"Clem, to be honest, you're the first girl I've ever been with," she paused as I tried taking in what she was saying, "therefore, I don't want to always be the one receiving all the pleasure...If I really want to find out if I like girls or not- I have to find out for myself." With the end of her statement, she pressed her right hand firmly against my chest so she could roughly push me flat against the bed.

"And, what's that supposed to mean, princess?" I mumbled as she grabbed the edge of my shorts and panties, pulling them down and chucking them across her bedroom floor. I was suddenly bare to her, and it was a weird sensation to be naked in front of Violet Adlon.

"It's supposed to mean that I've got to learn how to eat pussy," she muttered as her cheeks colored crimson, her head abruptly disappearing between my legs as she forced them apart.

My mouth formed an 'o' at her response, appreciating her sudden boldness, but completely forgetting about it as she started to plant small kisses along my inner thigh.

"I mean, do you want a step-by-step walkthrough, princess?" I joked but then was shut up by her tongue loosely flicking itself against my bundle of nerves. I groaned out in pleasure, the excitability of my body flourishing with each stroke of her tongue against my sex.

"Shut up," she muttered against my lower lips, making her words vibrate in all the right places. I arched my back when she suddenly swirled her tongue against my clit, then dipping her muscle into me before pushing it in and out of me at a painfully fast rate.

"Oh shit, Vi, okay- right there," I breathed out as her mouth worked wonders against the folds of my sex. For a first-timer, she was a natural, but I wasn't complaining about it.

Violet swiped her tongue out from her hole as my lips contracted with pleasure. I whined, pulling on Violet's hair tightly as she bravely gripped onto my butt for support. I desperately pushed her head in closer, but she protested by pulling away from my bundle of nerves. Instead, she took her dainty fingers and stroked them against the folds of pleasure between my legs.

The blonde then again sank her tongue into my wet core, making me scream out her name in pleasure as she replaced her strong muscle with two of her fingers. Simultaneously, Violet kept sucking on my slit as she pumped her fingers slowly into me, hitting my pleasure spot in all the right angles.

It was as if she was meant to be with me, inside me, and beside me at all times of my life.

I started to shake as her fingers pumped steadily into me, my hips desperately grinding against her mouth and fingers with each stroke.

"Violet, I think I'm going to cum," I breathed out as I started to see blue and white blanks from all the bliss I was receiving. I lifted my hips up, letting Violet have more access as I almost reached my climax. I moaned simultaneously, grinding her mouth against my bundle of nerves and letting her fingers hit deep within my g-spot.

"Violet!" I screamed as she quickened her pace, her tongue flicking gently but swiftly against my sensitive spot while I stained her fingers in a wet, sticky cum. It was proof that she certainly knew what she was doing, and I wasn't complaining due to the white-hot flash of sexual contentment I was receiving. I swear I could see space, not believing that Violet Adlon was able to make me feel this way.

If you would have told me a few months ago that Violet fucking Adlon would eventually be eating me out, I would have never have believed you.

And yet, it was still happening as I shivered in content, her mouth soaking up the leftover juices from my orgasm. I closed my legs from my sensitivity as I looked down at the beautiful blonde, her lips glistening due to my juices coating her soft, lips.

With hooded eyes, I licked my lips, "You are a natural," I muttered as she blushed. I watched her lick off the remainder on her lips, smirking as I realized that I was the one she was tasting.

I sat up, grabbing her by the shoulders so she could face me as I planted a soft kiss on her lips. It made my heart quiver to touch her in such a non-intimate way, making my goosebumps dance on my skin.

-

Violet caught on to my insecurity as she mumbled, "I have to go to the bathroom." I watched as she quickly rose from the booth and walked over to the other end of the restaurant where the bathroom was.

I frowned as Sophie whispered in my ear, "You fucked up."

Groaning, I pushed myself out of the seat, "I'll be back. You two, behave." Brody gave me a sailor salute while Sophie winked back at me, causing me to believe that there was a small chance that the restaurant would be on fire when I got back.

Once I pushed myself through a bunch of people in the restaurant, I was able to reach the girls' bathroom where Violet was. When I finally pried the door open, the beauty was bent over the sink counter and examining herself in the mirror. As soon as she saw me, I watched her wipe the corners of her eyes with her hand before she turned around to face me.

"What are you doing?" She stuttered as I took a step towards her, close enough to have our thighs touching and the small of her back hitting the sink counter.

"I'm just making sure you're okay," I replied as I trailed my hands from her shoulders and down to the tips of her fingers.

She brushed my hands away, "I don't think I can do this, Clem."

I let eyebrow raise as I peered into her perfectly carved face, "Do what?"

"I don't think I can sleep with you anymore." My stomach dropped as I heard her words, suddenly getting sad and annoyed at the sudden change of heart.

"Why not? Violet, I'm not sleeping with anyone else besides you." I tried defending myself as I remembered how upset she was when Brody brought up Riley's name a couple minutes ago.

"Are you sure? Look, if you're just using me, we might as well just stop doing what we're doing, and you can just go find a different-" I ground the back of my teeth together as I droned out what she was saying, not believing that she was still insecure about this shit. I mean, she was Violet Adlon, one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life, and she really thought I was about to fuck it up for some random girl?

But I guess...Fuck what up? Were we really just hooking up, or was there something more hidden between our relationship?

"I'm sure," I said strongly as I grabbed the edge of her jaw to pull her mouth into mine. Once our lips connected, I was surprised that she didn't pull away. Instead, she made a move to deepen the kiss, moaning against me as she lifted herself up on the counter. My eyes widened at the movement as I wrapped her toned legs around my waist, and leaned in further to capture her tongue in my mouth.

And suddenly, a thought crossed my mind as I wanted to prove to her that she was the only girl I was with, "Be quiet," I murmured as I pulled away from the kiss.

Dazed, she said, "What?"

I reached my hand down to her thigh and traveled it up to the thin fabric of her panties that was hiding under the skirt that she decided to wear today. Her eyes widened as she tried to close her legs, but it was almost impossible from the position she was in. "Clem, we're in a public bathroom. Someone might come in and see us!" She whispered harshly as she squirmed in my hold.

"Then you better come quickly," I replied as I moved her panties to the side to feel her wetness against my digits. I could feel her breath hitch in her throat as I moved my fingers playfully against her swollen bud. Her hold on me tightened once I felt she was wet enough to slip my index and middle finger in.

As expected, she let out a guttural moan, and to silence her I kissed her deeply again so the sounds would be quieted by my lips. I pushed my fingers deeper into her as I moved them at a steady pace, earning a steady stream of groans against my mouth.

"Clem," she moaned against my lips as I quickened my pace, feeling her walls clench around my fingers. My body felt hot from the contact, wishing we were in a more private setting so I could just take her as many times as I wanted.

I pressed my thumb against her ball of nerves, moving it in a circular motion as I kept fingering her at an unholy pace. Soon enough, I felt her nails start to dig into my shoulder and her thighs clench as she started to rise into the brink of her orgasm.

With a final thrust of my hand, I pressed firmly against her clit and sucked the edge of her tongue as she released right onto my fingers. I slowed my pace as she rode her climax down, and detached my lips from hers and onto the small of her neck as I whispered, "Did you like that, princess?"

In a delirious state, she nodded as I helped her get off the counter and brought my fingers to my lips to taste her. She blushed profoundly as she fixed her skirt and washed her hands. I washed mine too, then playfully I slapped her ass.

She gave me a pointed look and the middle finger before muttering, "You're lucky Brody and Sophie are waiting for us and we're in a public bathroom. If we weren't, I'd shove you down on this counter and make you cum even harder."

My eyes rose at a high level at her daring statement, and I licked my lips at the thought. "Someone is horny today," I teased as she waved me off to exit the bathroom.

Once our table came into view, we saw that our food was already sitting on the table and Brody was nearly done with her food. We both sat down in our seats before Sophie coughed to break the ice.

"You guys are impossible," she scoffed in between bites of her sandwich.

"Yeah," Brody chimed in as she looked at me, "Plus, Violet you could not have made it more obvious that you guys just fucked in the bathroom. Your face screams it, and you have a massive hickey on your neck."

I laughed as I looked at Violet's slender neck, finding it funny that she was right because Violet still had a dazed and confused look on her face. With her sudden realization, Violet put her hand on her neck to cover it up and started to blush wildly again.

"Anyway, are you going to eat your fries?" Brody whispered and changed the subject as Violet just looked over at me and smiled shyly. 

-

Minerva hasn't been answering any of my texts or calls. It was the morning after the club incident (and Violet puking until five in the morning) and I tried calling my best friend at least three times and texted her twelve times asking to talk.

Yet, to no avail, she declined each phone call and never answered my texts. I really wanted to apologize for our conversation last night, but I also wanted to acknowledge how I could have never known what she was feeling. Especially since she never threw hints my way, or even told me how she felt about Violet.

And what did Minerva mean by "I'm going to take her from you?" It wasn't like Violet and I were dating or anything...we were mutually exclusively fucking each other (and potentially I was developing feelings for her) but I wasn't sure about making things official any time soon.

I didn't think I was ready for a relationship, and even though I was getting to know Violet's heart, mind, and soul a little bit better with each minute spent with her, I still felt like a relationship could potentially harm what we had going on.

I looked over at the sleeping blonde, the afternoon sun already peeking out from the blinds and shining itself magically along her milky-white body. She was laying on her belly, one of her legs hitched up to cuddle against her comforter, making her ass protrude away from me. 

Her rhythmic breathing made her chest rise and fall, her lips slightly parted as she inhaled and exhaled slowly in her sleep. My own breath caught in my throat at the natural beauty of watching Violet, letting my hand fall to her shoulder blade, running it down her naked body all the way to the small of her back.

She didn't even flinch at my touch, moving my hand up along her body once again, but instead ending my fingers right at her toned butt. I couldn't help but squeeze it firmly, watching her firm flesh squeeze between my fingers at the pressure.

Until I watched her eyes flutter open, a dazed smile on her face, "Good morning..."

I smiled, "It's the afternoon, but good morning." 

She pursed her lips, "I see...so, why were you touching my butt?" 

My eyes widened in surprise at her bluntness, not realizing she had that much in her, "I-it was nice." 

"Did I render you speechless, Everett?" 

I blushed, "Perhaps." 

"That's a first," she turned over, making herself comfortable as she stretched her body on my bed. I blushed even further, watching how lithe her body looked against my purple sheets.

I couldn't believe that I had Violet Adlon in my bedroom.

I laid down next to her and wrapping an arm around her, bringing her blonde head to the crook of my neck to lean on, "How's your tummy feeling today?"

She nestled close beside me, her hand grabbing mine so she could lay it against her stomach, "It's good, your presence makes it easier," she winked.

"I think that's one of the first times you've voluntarily complimented me," I teased as she lifted herself up from me, detangling out bodies and flipping her hair to the side, a blonde curtain of her hair separating us as she peered over at me curiously.

"Shut up, I've complimented you before," she said as she started to straddle me, her knees on each side of my clothed body. I looked down, seeing her core still glistening, my lower abdomen curling up inside me from the built up lust I was gaining from just staring at the naked beauty before me.

"Care to refresh my memory? I can't seem to remember," I mumbled as she rested her butt above my clothed core. She leaned over me, her hair surrounding us so the only image I could see was her beautiful face. I bit down on my lip, using my hands to hold onto her hips in place, loving the position we were in at that moment.

She rolled her eyes, "There have been times," she paused when she saw my eyebrow raise in question, asking her to list off a few. After a few moments of silence, she huffed out, "Ugh, fine, I can't think of any, you're just so easy to insult."

I smirked, "Okay, compliment me now then."

Her green eyes widened in surprise, her face contorting into thought and her lips pursing, "Wasn't saying that your presence was nice enough?"

I let out a hot breath, "Nope."

"Well, for one, I maybe-perhaps, like your face." She made a weird expression as if the compliment physically hurt for her to say it aloud to my face.

"Pfft, thank you, princess." I watched her blush and her eyes looked up at the ceiling for a moment, before flickering down to my face. I used my thumbs to trace small circles on her hip bones, feeling goosebumps rise along her boneline.

"I," she hesitated, "I like it when you call me princess now," she finally admitted which resulted in my face breaking out in a huge smile and my eyebrows to both raise in a teasing question.

"Do you now?" I pushed as I lifted my upper body up a little bit to get a better look at her.

She stuttered out, "And you make me cum really hard." 

I felt my stomach rise in knots, "Well, wow, that's an amazing compliment. I feel so flattered!" 

Instead, she pushed my body back down onto the bed, "Don't push it, Clem," she mumbled and I simply kept smiling at her touch and the way she was all bothered by admitting that she liked her nickname.

However, the blonde decided to un-straddle herself from me as she got off my bed. I felt the bed rise and fall from her weight, and I watched her walk over to my closet as she looked over my shoulder. "Can I wear an outfit of yours? Mine is kinda covered with vomit."

I shrugged, "Sure," I watched as she started to go through my clothes on the closet rack, hearing her mutter insults about my clothes from across the room as I pretended to ignore her. After a couple minutes, she sighed and decided to look at my top shelf of long-sleeved sweaters to wear, her naked body going on her tippy toes, giving me a wonderful view of her ass.

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying really hard to not do anything about it before I heard her cough really loudly. I looked back to the closet, realizing that she basically dumped all of my sweaters from the top shelf and onto the floor, but with a familiar object poised in her hand, a look of extreme shock and curiosity on her face.

My whole face reddened, immediately getting up from my bed as I closed the distance between us, grabbing the sex toy out of her hands and trying to come up with a good excuse.

  
  


"I'm sorry, I completely forgot that I hid that there," I looked down at the black silicon contraption, the straps tangling around my fingers.

"Do you use that?" The blonde murmured in awe, her eyes still staring at the strap-on in wonder.

I shrugged slightly, "I mean, I've used it, but I haven't recently."

I watched her take the toy away from my hands, her fingers running along the black-ribbed silicon. She let her tongue run over the front of her teeth, "Do you want to use it?"

My eyes widened, my mouth dropping open and my heart stopping at her words, "What?"

She shifted on her feet, my eyes straying away to her bare breasts that bobbed at the movement, "Do you want to use it...on me?"

My breathing became ragged, the imagery already filling up my head with naughty thoughts that involved me behind the gorgeous blonde. I shook my head of my thoughts, focusing my attention back on the naked girl before me.

"You want me to use it on you?"

She rolled her eyes, shoving the toy back into my hands, "Do I have to beg?" She hesitated, catching the other sexual undertones in that question, therefore pressing her lips together in a nervous thin line.

I pulled her body into me, feeling her warmth resonate onto my skin as I whispered in her ear, "That would be a sight to see," before I smashed my lips soundly against hers, her body already taking me in as she wrapped her fingers into my hair, the toy dropping down onto the pile of clothes on the floor.

Not before long, my t-shirt was already up over my head, her fingers already attempting to slide me out of my shorts. Once that was successfully done, Violet kissed me one last time before trailing her soft lips against my neck. I felt electrified being this close to the blonde, craning my neck so she'd have better access and running my hands down to her ass to squeeze it firmly.

I felt her suck on my neck for a while, letting me know that there would be a few hickies there if I were to look in the mirror. She leaned down to my breasts, caressing the soft fabric that separated her from them, until she decided to unsnap it from behind, letting my bra fall deftly to the floor.

She let her mouth clasp onto my right nipple, sending tingles throughout my whole body while she flicked her tongue against the sensitive nub. I groaned out in pleasure, bringing her head closer to my chest, until she turned her head to give my other nipple attention.

Once I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned down to grab the strap-on, already putting my legs through the holes as she watched me with dark-lidded eyes. I made sure to tighten the straps so it would stay firmly between my legs.

Taking her by the hand, I walked over to my nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing a half-used bottle of lube. I opened it and immediately started to drib some onto the door, smiling because it looked ridiculous to have a fake penis located between my legs.

Instead of me rubbing it against the toy for lubrication, Violet pushed me flat on the bed, the dildo standing proudly in the air and for a split second I wondered if the blonde would be able to take in something as big as this.

Violet crawled on top of me, her grey eyes shining and her lips slightly parted as she dove in for another kiss. Suddenly, I felt her hand grab the toy in order to rub the lube thoroughly along the fake member. Everytime her hand stroked all the way to the hilt, I felt the end of the toy rub against my clitoris, sending sensitive vibrations along my core.

Her lips departed mine as she moved them to my earlobe, "I want you to watch it go inside me," was all that she said, but I swear it was one of the hottest things she had ever said to me. She nipped at my earlobe one last time before slowly getting off of me, but immediately after she turned around to straddle me, her plump ass staring at me while she looked over her shoulder mischievously.

I felt the room get one hundred degrees hotter, my hands grabbing her hips for guidance as she attempted to lower herself on the toy. I felt her body stiffen when the tip started to graze her entrance, her lower half slowly sliding it along her folds to spread the lubrication out.

I held my breath, and I felt her hold hers too as she continued to lower herself on the strap-on, finally letting the tip inside of her.

Attempting to go further, I watched her lean forward just to fist the sheets, her ass sticking out further while she sank herself in another inch. To help her a little, I grabbed the base of the toy for support, arching my back a little as it accidentally slipped in at least halfway.

I felt her stop on top of me while she let out a soft scream, "Fuck, Clem, is it in all the way yet?" She said through clenched breath.

I let out a small laugh, "Princess, It's not even half-way in. You’re just really tight. It’s fucking hot, though."

"Oh fuck," she groaned out, "What was I thinking?"

I smirked, "Do you want me to stop?" I said while I eased the toy out of her, but instantly she sat up and gave me a look from behind.

"No!" I laughed out loud while she pushed herself back onto the dildo, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. I watched her while she sank herself further into the toy, her pace excruciatingly slow until she was able to take it all the way to the hilt. I moaned, feeling the pressure against my clit and enjoying the view of her ass bouncing while riding my strap-on.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she moaned out, her hips starting to bob up and down in a slow rhythm. I took a small intake of breath, loving the site while I trailed my hands from her ass to the small of her back.

Once it was obvious that she was lubricated enough, the dildo slid in with less tension, allowing her to take it all the way in at a faster pace. With each thrust of her hips, she let out a loud moan and I hoped my sister was out of the house today.

I started to arch my back in rhythm with her, the slap of the toy going in and out of her pussy echoing throughout the room.

"Clem, fuck," she screamed out, letting her body fall a bit as she clenched the sheets, but effectively having the dildo almost slip out of her, "It feels so good."

An idea popping into my mind, I grinned, "Yeah, princess?" I took the palm of my hand and slapped it firmly against her ass, earning a jolt from her lower half and the dildo falling out of her.

"Clem!" She groaned out, trying to ease herself back on the toy but I just moved it out of her way. "What the fuck are you doing? Now isn't the time for jokes," she whined as she attempted again but failed desperately.

"I'm not doing anything," I teased, taking the dildo in my hand and tracing it gently against her folds.

"I was really close to coming, fuck, Clem please?" she continued to whine but missed again.

"Please what?" I joked, the idea already planting its seeds in my head.

She looked over her shoulder with an irritated look, "Clementine fucking Everett, can you please just fuck me?" She rolled her eyes at me and I couldn't believe that at an intimate time like this she was still throwing me attitude.

I smirked, slapping her ass one more time before sliding away from her, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "Nah, not if you give me attitude like that."

Her eyebrows raised, she lifted her body up so she was on her knees on the bed, her face still looking over her shoulder in disbelief. "What the fuck? Clem, this isn't funny." She crossed her arms and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Eh, it's kinda funny," I put my hands on the strap, making it look like I was about to loosen it, but in reality I was actually tightening it for good measure.

"Ugh! You're fucking ridiculous!" She nearly screamed as she made a motion to swat at me, but I grabbed her wrist harshly. I stared at her irritated grey eyes, licking my lips, and for a split second I could see in her eyes that she understood what I was about to do.

And with that, I pushed her upper half down into the sheets, her head enveloping itself in the mass of pillows and blankets while I propped myself behind her. Placing my hand on the small of her back for support, I could barely hear what she was saying through the mumbles of the fabric. Without warning, I took the hilt of the toy and eased it into her pussy, watching the whole thing disappear with one thrust.

I felt her shake below me, her moans still being muffled by the fabric as I thrust out, nearly taking the whole toy out of her, but instead slamming it back into her.

I grabbed the sides of her ass for support, using it as leverage for each time I sank myself into her, her moans serving more as a rhythm that sound as I followed it with each stroke.

Increasing my pace, I drove myself deeper by leaning forward, fisting a bunch of her blonde hair in my left hand to pull towards me.

"Clem...!" She moaned out continuously as I relentlessly pumped myself into her. I let out hot breaths of exertion as I pulled harder on her hair, earning a scream in succession to the strap on filling her up with each thrust.

Soon enough, I felt her hands attempting to touch me, but couldn't with her body between us. I let go of her hair, knowing she was going to unravel soon as I transferred my hands back to her ass, slapping both of her cheeks harshly with handprints staining her pale flesh.

I watched the dildo slam into her repeatedly, not believing that I still had the energy to fuck the living daylights out of the blonde, until she started to scream loudly in protest.

"Clem, please...don't stop, fuck, I'm coming," she mumbled and moaned while I continued my onslaught. Slapping her ass one last time, I shoved the whole strap-on into her, filling her up completely and feeling as close as I could possibly get to her.

I felt herself climb her high while she screamed out profanities, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head as she gripped the sheets to her. Her whole body was shaking, making me have to grasp herself to me so she wouldn't collapse.

Once it was apparent that she was done orgasming, I slowly eased myself out of her with a sloppy sound taking its place.

Her body fell to the bed in exhaustion, while I laid down next to her, wrapping my arm tightly around her to comfort her.

She instantly snuggled up next to me, both of our breaths rising and falling from tiredness. I looked down at her, her eyelids actually drooping down from sleep.

I smiled at her cuteness, but that instantly faded away as she mumbled, "I love you..."

And I watched the blonde fall soundly asleep while I was awake more than ever.

Did she just say what I think she said? 

-

"And, that's the last of it" I huffed out once I dropped the last of Violet's moving boxes onto her comforter. I rolled my eyes at the blonde, who was just scrolling through her phone while lounging on her stomach. Oblivious to my apparent work, she was bobbing her head to each side as she sipped on her favorite Starbucks treat.

"Earth to Violet?" I said aloud and nudged her side a little harshly - I mean, she did make me unload her car with all of her belongings without helping me in the slightest bit. (All she did was prop open her dorm room with one of the boxes, then pretended to sort through it half-heartedly, then made her bed so she could lounge on it.)

She blinked and then placed her drink at the side of her bed. "Did you know that this isn't a latte?"

I gave my girlfriend a strange look, "What?"

"When I went to the Starbucks around here and told them my order, they gave me a weird look and told me what I was looking for was a frappuccino. Apparently, lattes are served hot?" 

My lips formed into a smile as I let out a small laugh, knowing that she's been fucking up her order every time she went to buy it. Honestly, the poor employee that usually made her drink probably didn't find it worthwhile to correct her each time.

"Interesting, did you still make them blend it for an extra 43 seconds?"

Furrowing her eyebrows together as if she was appalled to even hear that I asked, "Of course! I hate when there are extra ice chunks."

I rolled my eyes at her spoiled nature, "So, princess, are you going to help me any time soon?" I started to unpack the boxes on her bed, pulling out random pieces of clothing and picture frames of her friends and family.

We both started school in a couple of days. Since Violet decided to move into the dormitories, she was obligated to start moving before the school year. Her dorm room was quite spacious. 

She opted to have one of the bigger rooms, where each roommate had a separate room and a small living room between them. There was also a little kitchen that I thought was quite cute, but I knew the size of this whole room was probably equivalent to the closet Violet harbored back home.

I knew she was thinking twice about moving onto campus.

"Ugh, can't we do it later? I'm so tired. Those boxes were so heavy" she sighed in exasperation while I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You picked up one box. I did the rest of the work for you."

She bit down on her bottom lip, "And you did it so well, I'm sorry, you know that my arms are so weak." She tried to pout and even jiggled her arm around as a melodramatic effect. I shook my head and decided to laugh at her weak excuse.

"What? No thank you, for me?" I teased.

Raising her eyebrows and sitting up onto her knees, she leaned towards me so she could give me a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome, princess," I sighed, feeling the familiar tingles sink through my skin and wrapping sensations around my heartstrings. I completely forgot about the fact that she totally took advantage of me. "So, are we going to unpack your stuff right now?"

She blew out a breath, "I really don't want to." Her grey eyes lightened up at an idea that stayed at the tip of her tongue.

"Come on, let's do it before your roommate also moves in. Let's just get it over with." I looked at my beautiful girlfriend, chewing on the side of my cheek as I took in her dark, skin-tight leggings and the black t-shirt that barely reached the edge of her hip bones. The patch of skin that showed between the two garments tantalized my mind with memories and fantasies pertaining to my girlfriend.

"She emailed me. She's not moving in until the day before classes - so in a couple of days. We have time..." She leaned closer to me and started to play with the buttons of my flannel.

Smirking and watching her play her games, I asked, "We have time for what?"

Shrugging coyly as she successfully unbuttoned the first three of my shirt, she pursed her lips, "I don't know. Stuff."

Deciding to play it with her, I ran my hands down her shoulders and to her sides, stopping right at her hips to feel the patch of skin that was calling out my name with goosebumps. "What stuff?"

She shrugged again then fully leaned forward to place her lips upon my ear, nibbling on it slightly as it sent shivers down my spine. She started to whisper, her breath fanning itself softly against my skin, "Stuff..." she hesitated before continuing, "you know...stuff - that includes my head between your legs ... or you two fingers deep between mine."

My eyes widened at her abrupt boldness, the familiar feeling in my gut intensifying with what she insinuated - or basically stated. 

"Oh, yeah?" I muttered, barely able to keep a steady expression due to the ideas she kept filling my mind with.

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed with pressed lips as she tenderly bit in the side of my neck, "Don't you want to take a break?"

"Won't sex be more work?" I teased and pulled her body close to mine, letting my hands roam down to her hips and then to cup her beautifully sculpted ass.

"Not if I'm the one fucking you first," she grinned before taking ahold of my collar to pull me straight into the bed with her. 

In shock, I braced myself as my back hit the soft cushion of her bed, but then being pushed down with her weight as the blonde started to straddle me. I watched her arch her back as she trailed her hands over my cleavage, leaning down to kiss my lips firmly in a dominance she displayed every now and then.

"Fuck," I whispered out as she continued to unbutton the remainder of my flannel, pressing my lips in sync with hers and tasting the sweetness of her mouth and the drink she was sipping on earlier. Not evening hesitating she removed her lips from mine and dipped her head down to my chest, using her lips to roam the surface of my bra-clad breasts.

Her hands went to my sides to keep me in place as I watched her movements. My chest lifted due to my increased breathing, and my heart almost stopped as she just moved the fabric of my cupped breasts away, exposing my nipples to my mouth as she took them in immediately.

I let out a moan, her lips carefully sucking around my sensitive nipple while I arched my back in response. She quickly alternated between the two, my bra hiking below my breasts as if to contain them somewhat in this situation.

I felt my body heat increase in correspondence to the amount of pleasure I was receiving. I felt her mouth move away from my sensitive buds, where it instead decided to make small hickies prominent on the side of my breasts.

"Fuck foreplay," she whispered against my chest and before I could even register what that meant, she leaned up and slipped her fingers on the sides of my leggings. 

Instantly in seconds, she pulled my leggings and panties off in one swift movement, chucking them onto some of the boxes that stood in the corner of the room. Even before I could protest or respond, she pushed my legs apart and swiftly dropped her head to my core. I suddenly felt her tongue slowly lick down my whole center, letting my wetness envelop her mouth as I breathed out in pleasure.

I gripped her sheets in anticipation for what was about to come until Violet lapped at my sweetness hungrily. She held my thighs in place while she swirled her tongue down my slit and then to my most sensitive bundle of nerves. I closed my eyes in enjoyment, feeling her tongue hit the right places along my pussy. I could hear myself mutter my girlfriend's name over and over, along with a few swear words to highlight the intensity I was feeling.

I felt her tongue dip into me, then surround my hole swiftly and back up to my clit. She continued doing this pattern, my fingers wringing themselves around the sheets in pleasure until she wrapped her lips around my clit, making me jump up a little in surprise. Lifting her head up a little, as one would do after swimming to come up for air, she made sure to bite the side of my thigh harshly before diving back to satisfy me.

Moving her tongue back up to my most sensitive spot, she took her right hand to place under my butt. Using the palm of her hand to hold me up, I thought she was just supporting me to help her get better access. Instead, I felt her tongue move faster as she used her thumb to gently prod inside me.

My eyes flashed open while I yelped out in pleasure, feeling her thumb explore inside my pussy unexpectedly. I moved a bit closer to her, wanting every inch of her mouth to explore me and also wanting her whole finger inside of me.

"Violet..." I breathed out while she moved her thumb at a steady pace inside of me, all while simultaneously paying attention to my clit. I closed my eyes again, almost feeling them roll in the back of my head while I moved my hips slowly in sync to her rhythm.

Not before long, I felt a certain intensity building strenuously inside of me. My breathing started to increase and so did the blonde's movements, the pleasure I was hoping to seek building more and more inside of me.

Soon enough, I obliged my pleasure by letting go. My moans echoing around the half-empty dorm room, not even caring if any of the dormitory residents could hear us in the hallway or next door. I felt wave after wave of pleasure racked my body, and I bit my lip as my body shook in response to my orgasm.

Pulling out her thumb, and slowing down her tongue against me, she finished by placing a kiss between my legs then crawling back up to me to kiss me on the lips. "I love you, Clem."

"Fuck," I mumbled while still catching my breath and kissing her back fully upon the lips, "I love you too, Violet Adlon."

Raising an eyebrow she smiled to look me into my eyes, "Forever and ever?" Shit, she was adorable.

"Forever and ever," I stated while drawing her lips back to mine to explain further. My chest heaved silently up and down from the exertion from my orgasm, and I tasted myself upon her lips which were entirely sexy.

"Good," she muttered before pulling away, her grey eyes shining mischievously, "Now help me unpack?"

"Seriously?" I said with a laugh as she propped her chin on my shoulder.

She nodded, "Uh huh, I said it was just a break, didn't I?"

Going along with her I replied, "And what about the second part of your 'stuff?'"

Looking back down at my lips and smiling to herself, "We've got to unpack first. I'm pretty sure there are a few surprises in one of these boxes to help us out with that..." I gulped, multiple ideas starting to form in my mind until I brought her lips back to mine.

Tasting her, and loving the girl beside me, because she was my everything.

I loved Violet Adlon.

And I couldn't give that up for anything in the world.


End file.
